3ª Temporada
Segue uma lista de episódios de iCarly da 3ª Temporada. Estreiada em 12 de setembro de 2009 nos Estados Unidos, e em 16 de Março de 2010 no Brasil. iThink They Kissed (Se Beijaram) Sam perde um dente comendo uma abobrinha durante o iCarly e vai ao dentista com Carly. Após ser submetida ao gás do riso no consultório de seu dentista, Sam confessa acidentalmente seu beijo com Freddie a Carly. Carly fica brava e enfrenta Sam e Freddie, já que amigos não devem esconder segredos uns dos outros. Enquanto isso, Spencer começa a dar aulas de arte numa prisão. iCook (Cozinhando no iCarly) No iCarly, Carly e Sam mostram a seus telespectadores como fazer "Tacos de Macarrão", e o programa Food TV convida-os para serem entrevistados. Durante a entrevista, "Ricky Flame" entra e desafia-os a uma "Batalha Culinária", competindo sobre quem pode fazer o melhor Taco de Macarrão. Quando o grupo ganha, Ricky sente-se esmagado, e para de cozinhar para sempre. O grupo iCarly tentar animá-lo, tentando fazê-lo cozinhar. Mais tarde, ele envia um vídeo, dizendo-lhes para encontrá-lo no ringue de luta. Quando eles chegam lá, Ricky está lutando com criancinhas porque descobriu que ele não gosta de cozinhar, mas ele gosta de ganhar, e quando ele está lutando contra crianças não há nenhuma maneira de ele perder. Após a turma descobrir sua verdadeira natureza de ganancioso e Ricky assediar Carly pelo wrestling, Sam bate nele. Enquanto isso, depois de levar um choque 100 volts no novo armário de segurança da Sam, Spencer tem uma visão do futuro em que ele irá abraçar um personagem de Guerra nas Galáxias, e vai fazer o possível para que essa visão se torne realidade. iSpeed Date (Encontro Relâmpago) Quando Carly tem dificuldade em encontrar um par para o baile "A Garota que Escolhe", Sam inventa um plano para obter o par de Carly. Então, Sam fala isso no iCarly e faz uma sessão de encontros com garotos, mas como são muitos, Carly, Sam, Freddie e Spencer fazem uma sessão de "Encontros a Jato" com os garotos, cada um a sua maneira. Com isso, Carly convence Sam a convidar Gibby. Freddie vai com uma mágica habilidosa, porém psicótica. Enquanto isso, Spencer segue uma bizarra rotina de ginástica. Freddie chama Carly para dançar e Sam chega e prefere não interomper. Participação Especial: Emily Ratajkowski como Tasha. iCarly Awards (Premiação iCarly) Carly, Sam e Freddie apresentam a inauguração do Prêmios iCarly de melhores conteúdos. Enquanto isso, Spencer faz apenas uma escultura gigante, quando deveria fazer 10 pequenas. Então, pede a ajuda de modelos europeus para tentarem fazer as estatuetas enquanto Carly, Sam e Freddie apresentam o show. Observação: O episódio "Prêmiação iCarly" trouxe uma média de 4,388 milhões de espectadores na exibição de estreia. iHave My Principals (Quero Meu Diretor De Volta) O Diretor Franklin é despedido depois de aparecer como convidado no iCarly e é substituído pelo Sr. Howard, o professor de matemática, e pela Sra. Briggs, professora de Inglês, como co-diretores. As mudanças fazem surgir grandes problemas para toda a escola, como excessivamente punir os estudantes. Carly, Sam e Freddie decidem criar um plano para trazer o diretor Franklin de volta, para que ele consiga reconquistar o seu emprego, com a ajuda de outros estudantes. Enquanto isso, Spencer contrata um astro de rodeio para ensiná-lo a montar um touro mecânico. iFind Lewbert (Em Busca do Amor Perdido de Lewbert) Carly, Sam e Freddie ficam chocados ao descobrirem que Lewbert já namorou uma bela mulher chamada Marta. Ao verem que ele parecia ser mais feliz quando namorava, o trio decide trazer a antiga namorada de Lewbert de volta a sua vida, mas na verdade o que eles querem é um porteiro menos implicante. No reencontro, Carly, Sam e Freddie surpreendem-se ao descobrir que Marta é uma mulher completamente psicótica. Enquanto isso, Sra. Benson recruta Spencer e Chuck para o grupo de vigia do edifício, para investigarem quem está roubando os controles remotos das televisões de vários apartamentos do prédio. Participações Especiais: Ryan Ochoa como Chuck, Kit Pongetti como Marta. iMove Out (Vou me Mudar) Depois que a Sra. Benson fez Freddie comer aspargos no iCarly, mostrando fotos dele quando era bebê, e aspirar seu ouvido enquanto ele dormia, Freddie se muda e recebe o seu próprio apartamento. Enquanto isso, Carly, Sam e Freddie começam um negócio de fotógrafos de animais de estimação. No final, a Sra. Benson pede desculpas a Freddie, implorando-lhe para voltar pra casa, e promete que não vai constrangê-lo em público novamente. iQuit iCarly (Eu Desisto iCarly) (Episódio Especial/Duração 45 min.) Carly, Freddie e Sam convidam dois comediantes malucos da Web, Fleck e Dave, para fazerem uma participação especial no programa. Quando Carly e Sam descobrem que os caras estão participando de um concurso na Internet para um prêmio em dinheiro, elas os ajudam a criar um vídeo impressionante. Infelizmente, Fleck e Dave tem uma grande briga que resulta em Carly e Sam tomarem lados diferentes e colocarem a amizade delas à prova. Sua racha faz com que seja cada vez mais difícil para elas continuarem a fazer o webshow, deixando Freddie e o resto de seus fãs para saber se este é o fim do iCarly. No fim, Carly e Sam ficam em perigo ao subirem em um andaime, que cai de um lado, deixando Carly pendurada a vários metros de altura. Enquanto isso, Spencer está obcecado para ganhar um barco e acha o dono de uma lancha nova. No entanto, sem ter um lugar para deixar seu prêmio, Spencer deixa seu barco no estacionamento, para o desespero de um de seus vizinhos, que joga no time de beisebol da faculdade - o Pirates. iSaved Your Life (O Salvamento) Em um passeio para fazer um quadro do iCarly, Carly estava atravessando a rua quando vinha um Caminhão de Tacos em sua frente e Freddie, ao perceber, empurra-a e acaba sofrendo um acidente. Ele fratura o braço e a perna e machuca a cabeça, e Carly ao ver que ele salvou sua vida o recompensa ajudando em seu tratamento. Por causa deste acidente, Carly e Freddie se beijam e se aproximam como nunca antes. Enquanto isso, Sam e Spencer se envolvem em um intenso jogo de paintball "assassino", e Sam ganha o jogo. Nota: iSaved Your Life teve sua versão estendida exibida 12 de fevereiro, com mais 7 minutos. iWas a Pageant Girl (Eu Participava de Concursos de Beleza) Sam revela seu segredo obscuro do passado a Carly e Freddie - ela competia em concursos de beleza quando era mais nova. Agora a rival de longo tempo de Sam, está vindo para Seattle para competir por sua 100ª vitória, Sam decide treinar Carly para desfilar, contando com ela para vencer a rainha da beleza. Sam faria ela mesma, mas foi banida da competição anos atrás; enquanto treina Carly para o show, Sam descobre que o banimento foi suspenso. Tirando a poeira de seu sapatos de dança, Sam deslumbra os juízes com uma inspiradora apresentação que é um regresso aos números de danças clássicos vistos em filmes de antigamente. Enquanto isso, Spencer convence Freddie a ir a um encontro duplo, mas as coisas ficam um pouco competitivas. iEnrage Gibby (Irritando Gibby) A namorada de Gibby, Tasha, acidentalmente beija o Freddie, quanto Gibby vê, pensa que Freddie "está dando em cima" de Tasha, ele desafia Freddie para uma luta. Freddie descobre que Gibby é um kickboxer incrível e que está sendo treinado por Sam. Enquanto isso, Spencer é nomeado morto por causas naturais, então ele aproveita a oportunidade para vender a sua arte por mais dinheiro. No final, Freddie mostra Gibby um vídeo da webcam que está lá por uma semana, e pegou o vídeo de Tasha realmente caindo sobre Freddie. Gibby vê o vídeo e depois ele se desculpa com Freddie então eles se tornam amigos de novo. iSpace Out (Para o Espaço) Um grande bilionário convida iCarly pra fazer um show do espaço, assim como outro webshow, chamado Exercício Rocks. Ele faz diferentes testes no grupo para ver como eles vão lidar com as viagens espaciais. Carly acaba tendo um colapso violento para tentar sair da cápsula, desclassificando iCarly. Spencer é visitado por uma misteriosa garota, mas ele finalmente acha que sua mente está brincando com ele... iFix a Pop Star (Achei uma Pop Star) Carly, Sam e Freddie são contratados para retomar a carreira de uma famosa cantora chamada Ginger Fox, após seu empresário assistir ao videoclipe que o trio fez para Wade Collins na temporada passada. Enquanto isso, Spencer começa a namorar uma mulher, e se surpreende quando descobre que ela é mãe de Gibby, e tem dificuldade ao olhar para ela porque ele vê o Gibby. iBloop (Erros de Gravação) Miranda Cosgrove e Jerry Trainor introduzem videos nunca vistos antes, bloopers e outtakes da série. Nota: Alguns bloopers que foram apresentados são de episódios que ainda não foram estrearam. Convidado especial: Drake Bell. Ausentes: Jennette McCurdy como Sam Puckett e Nathan Kress como Freddie Benson (apenas presentes nos clipes de erros). iWon't Cancel the Show (Não Vamos Cancelar o Show) Freddie descobre que Sam está no reformatório, porque o embaixador do México furou a fila numa lanchonete, então ela derramou chili na calça dele e que ela não pode sair a tempo de fazer o iCarly. Carly está determinada a não cancelar o show desde que seu pai estará prestando atenção, então ela pede para ajuda ao Spencer, o que vai ser difícil pois ele tem um encontro naquela mesma noite, e ele não pode cancelar. Ausente: Jennette McCurdy como Sam Puckett. Nota: Jennette McCurdy está ausente neste episódio pois estava doente e hospitalizada na semana em que o mesmo foi gravado. iBelieve in Bigfoot (Acredito no Pé Grande) O grupo se junta pra procurar o Pé Grande após um especialista confirmar a veracidade de novas imagens liberadas na internet, durante o iCarly. iBeat the Heat (Enfrentando o Calor) Spencer está tentando consertar o ar condicionado no apartamento de Carly, e Griffin vem para pedir alguma coisa. Enquanto Carly, Sam e Freddie estão fazendo iCarly, Spencer quebra o ar condicionado. O apartamento fica muito quente e a porta também fica muito quente para abrir, assim eles ficam presos no apartamento. Quando Griffin vê Carly pede a Sam para fazer ciúmes em Carly. Freddie descobre que ele está fazendo isso, e tenta convencê-la que ele está usando Sam para fazer ciúmes em nela. Enquanto isso, Freddie e Spencer estão consertando o ar condicionado, entretanto, Freddie estava conversando com uma garota pela internet, e ele finalmente encontra ela, mas ela é muito mais alta do que ele. Ele tinha visto fotos dela, mas nenhuma que revela-se sua altura. iPsycho (A psicopata) Uma menina de 16 anos chamada Nora, convida Carly, Freddie e Sam para sua festa de aniversário. Perto do final da festa, Carly, Sam e Freddie acabam presos em um porão e devem fugir. Nota: iPsycho é um filme da série iCarly, que provavelmente durará 90 min. Nota: A promo de iPsycho saiu 8 de maio, aonde dizia que nunca tinha visto episódios tão loucos como iPsycho.